Everlasting Light
by AdorableQueenXoXo
Summary: With history in it's wake, Allison will have one crazy life to live when she is sucked into the world of her favorite tv show. From 1864 Mystic Falls into the lives of the Salvatore's before they even met Katherine Pierce, Allison will not only get under the skin of all those we know but find love with someone she always knew. Hold on tight, it's going to be a hell of a ride.


You never expect to be in the world of those you watch onscreen, you just wish you could when you read fan-fictions of characters getting that wish. Located in a simple yet pretty one story home with red shutters, a gold colored paned white front door and back door. You wouldn't have expected anything strange within these walls due to how normal the home looked with its big circular bush on the left of the front door, the two large tree's in different places within view of the front yard with the woods to one side.

In one of the biggest rooms of the house, was a beautiful young girl lying on her bed under the sheets with her head on the pillows as her sapphire blue eyes focus on the laptop screen before her, showing scenes of one of her favorite shows called the Vampire Diaries. Sadly for fans like her, the show had ended after it's full eighth season so she was just watching a rerun of season 1 episode 6.

Her long dark brown hair was down in it's long waves as she got comfortable, thoughts over what she was watching which consisted of Stefan Salvatore back when he was human. Stefan was standing at the porch of the Salvatore estate as a carriage was pulling up which would show Emily Bennett and Katherine Pierce. Her blue eyes glazed over the screen as she thought over this being the first time Stefan meets Katherine and she smiles. She loved flashback scenes in the show.

There was a knock upon Allison's bedroom door which made her pause the scene, taking the headphones from her ears to look at her mother who peaked her head in, "I'm going to bed, you should get some sleep for work tomorrow." with a small amused smile as she walked in. Allison sat up so her mother could hug her goodnight with a kiss to the cheek. "I will, I am just going to finish this episode or a few then I will."

"I don't want you to be tired before work, make sure you get to bed before midnight at least.", her mother insisted with a slight frown on her face. To ease her mother, Allison lied back in her bed, "I promise I will, don't worry. I won't be tired.", and though her mother looked unsure, her mother nodded before stepping back, "Goodnight, I love you.", to which Allison smiled small, looking her mother out the corner of her eyes, "Goodnight mom, I love you too."

With that as her mom closed the door halfway and the light turning off, Allison put the headphones back into her ears. She eyes the screen in confusion. She had thought she had paused it on the scene of Katherine having her hand in Stefan's as she introduced herself. She rose an eyebrow because perhaps, she hadn't as she thought she had because it seemed to show the scene of Katherine looking at Stefan, clearly affected by him and him smiling at her which after this, the scene would change.

She sighed softly, bringing her blankets up to her chin as she leaned forward to try and fix her laptop because for some reason , it was stuck on that scene and even if she hadn't paused it as she thought she had, her laptop wouldn't freeze. It never had done that before and she always took care of her devices.

That was when the strangest of things happened that even with her occasional crazy thought, she couldn't explain. At the exact same moment, her body seemed to be paralyzed which made her utterly frightened. This had never happened to her before, someone's body dosent just immediately paralyze itself.. There has be a preemptive strike... a warning sign to it happening. She had half a mind to call out for her mother but then she thought better of it. Her mother would think she was crazy. So she stayed quiet.

The light from her laptop screen seemed to extend it's way to her hand, the light disappearing from the screen entirely to travel all through out her body. She felt it like a pressure holding her down with no chance of moving. A cat's meow could be heard as her and her mother's cat wandered into the room and watched it happen with wide green eyes. And what could be seen is Allison's form disappearing into thin air while the laptop screen shut off and closed like it had never been opened in the first place. Allison was clearly gone but where?

She felt wind violently whipping around her face, her long dark brown hair moving with the wind and the pressure was still there and she was scared. When she felt it stop, she felt herself land on a hard ground that by the way it felt when her hands touched it, it seemed like a grassy dirt path. Raising an eyebrow as she flutters her blue eyes open, she is shocked by a multitude of things. One, she is not in her bedroom and it seems like instead, she is on a narrow path through an area of woods and up ahead she could see homes. Two, her clothing had changed.

Before, she had been wearing a grey V-neck shirt with black leggings and some grey thigh high socks. Now, it seemed like she was wearing a thin strapless purple dress that fanned out a little bit at the bottom. It had a white lace design near the top by the breasts which part of the dress was clearly a corset and near the waist was a white outline. She also had a purple hooded cloak on and she could feel herself wearing some kind of heeled boots. Her hair , though still in the waves it was, had a diamond headband over her hair. What the bloody hell?, she thought.

She sighed in relief to see that the ring she had for years, that her mother got her, was still on her right forefinger and the starfish necklace, her brother had gotten with his girlfriend on a trip to Maine, was still around her neck. However, coming back to reality despite the strange clothing change, she looked around, taking in her surroundings in confusion. As she walked while picking up the ends of her dress, she looked both ways, trying to find something that seemed familiar. However, her panic attacks would set in again when she didn't see her home or anything she knew. She stopped for a moment, a troubled look in her blue eyes as she put a hand to her mouth, trying to control her breathing.

Everything she saw, she didn't recognize and due to her love for history past, the one home she saw in sight made her freeze. The Salvatore estate. Surely she must be going mad but she couldn't deny that what she was around was real due to how it felt.

After all... who could deny it was all real when the obvious facts were showing themselves? For one there was no film crew around with cameras to suggest that she was on a set of one of the episodes. For two, even if she had been kidnapped , it wouldn't explain the force and the light from which she experienced before appearing here.

Being so lost in her thoughts as she walked , trying to find a reason for all of this , she felt a branch come from under her foot and she tripped, falling to the ground as a whimper fell from her lips.

 **~Stefan's P.O.V.~**

Father was in a meeting with those of the Founder's Council. He had said to me and my older brother Damon that it was best not to interfere. Of course, I had my questions but I knew better than to go against my father's wishes. Plus, it would give me time to spend with my brother before he would go back to the Confederacy. I could hear Damon grumble from beside me as we left our father's study and through the house. I sighed softly as I patted him somewhat on the back.

Sensing I was trying to ease his mind somewhat, Damon shook his head, clearly annoyed, "I wish he would stop treating us like we were still children. We have grown up and it's not right." Even since growing up, my father and brother were tense with each other and I never liked it, I wished they would get along. I , like my brother, wanted to know what our father's important meetings were about but perhaps I didn't get why Damon cared so much. He was all about doing his own things in life whether it was going to the taverns to drink and flirt with woman, be a soldier, hang with his friends doing rebellious things that Father clearly disapproved of.

A sigh left my lips as we walked out the front doors of our homely estate, a football in Damon's hands as we sometimes played together. "Damon I know but Father would get upset with us and we never liked that anymore than him shutting us out." to which Damon replied with a grunt but he knew I was right even though sometimes, he didn't want to admit it. He nodded his head while slightly running a hand in his hair even though he clearly had things to say on the matter but held back as he didn't want to ruin the time he spent with his brother.

"Let father be the boring strict one. You and I are young Stef, we have our whole lives ahead of us.", Damon said, turning to face his younger brother with a grin on his handsome face as he aimed the football in his hands. Stefan shakes his head, seeming almost amused by his older brother before backing up a good enough amount to catch the football his brother threw at him.

"So I hear father is trying to set you up with Rosalyn Cartwright.", Damon started , eyeing his brother in amusement. Rosalyn was a fair haired girl with soft skin and big blue eyes. She came from a rich family but she was known to be rather annoying sometimes but mostly quiet. Her family followed a strict set of rules in life that made them known not just for their wealth.

It wasn't that Stefan didn't like her, perhaps he could if there were time for him and her to actually get to know each other but the shake of his head towards his older brother as he threw the football back was a clear answer to Damon on how his brother felt. He was young and he didn't want to be tied down already. He wanted to marry for love, not for the benefit of others. "Don't remind me, Im trying to think of it as little as possible.", he remarked, a groan slipping from his lips as he and Damon threw the football back and forth.

A chuckle left his lips as he aimed the ball, "You could just do what I always do. Become a disappointment to father with me and flirt with many beautiful woman.", he winks at his brother before throwing the football back to which Stefan caught it with an amused eye roll in his brother's direction, the Salvatore brothers unaware of the arrival of a woman in the woods not far from them. "Sounds tempting but I don't think father could handle two sons like that, it might give him a heart attack.", he remarked which made Damon shook his head. "He could get over it , you know. He wants you to be his successor in the founder's council, he had , has me in the confederacy."

Stefan shrugs his shoulders, "All father's have expectations and all parents want the best for their children Damon, that isn't a bad thing.", he said, giving his brother a look. The two brothers while throwing the football would be jogging and dodging each other with laughs out the brother's lips. "For just once, I want him to look at me and be proud of who I am and not make judgments, its getting old and I am sick of it.", Damon said, his voice growing hard as he looks slightly at Stefan with a tense look on his face which made Stefan look seriously at him with a slight frown as he caught the ball back and threw it again, "You're not a disappointment Damon, I like to think of it that you don't let anyone tie you down and he is not used to that."

Damon catches the ball and dodges past his brother to turn around, "This is why I like you more than him little bro." which makes Stefan laugh as he puts his hands on his knee's to catch his breath. At that exact same time, a soft whimper is heard and Damon's attention is caught towards a young beautiful woman who tripped and fell on the ground below her. He moves fast, throwing the ball to Stefan as he jogs to the girl, his gentlemanly side coming out. Stefan watches his brother before noticing the woman and his eyes furrow in concern. He follows after his older brother, curious of who this woman was.

Damon clearly felt the same because he never seen this woman before. "Are you hurt miss, here take my hand.", he spoke, speaking warm as he extends his hand. The woman lets out a soft breath, shoulders clearly tense by whatever reason the Salvatore's didn't know. She takes his hand, her soft hand sliding into his as she stands up despite the slight pain in her foot and then she looks at them.

He and Stefan go quiet. She was the most beautiful woman they have ever seen and they had seen some beautiful woman. It was otherworldly and if oh they only knew. She was short... shorter than both of them but her skin was a warm cream complexion. Her hair was long dark brown in waves down her back and one shoulder, a diamond looking headband in her dark brown hair. Skin looking soft and clearly as her hand was still in Damon's, she was slim yet well endowed and by sight, she was young yet not childlike. Damon assumed she was around Stefan's age yet something about the wise knowing look in her beautiful sapphire blue eyes made him think she was older. Was she from a wealthy family perhaps? He looked at Stefan and his brother seemed to nod. She wore a strapless purple corseted dress that fanned out from the waist and lingered a little on the ground, white lace designed around the top of the corset and at the waist. A purple hooded cloak fell perfectly down her back and resting nicely along her shoulders, a silver necklace of a starfish around her neck and a silver designed sapphire ring on one of her fingers. Married perhaps?

Then she speaks, her voice soft as an angels as she looks at them in wide shock, "What the bloody hell?", then she passes out, Damon catching her in his arms, picking her up bridal style, her head falling unconsciously against his chest. Damon looks at his brother in concern, "What do we do Stef, we cant just leave her here and Father's in a meeting.", he frowns, noticing how light the woman weighed.

Stefan put a finger to his chin, turning his head to think for a moment, before turning to face his brother. "Let's take her to one of the spare bedrooms and we can think of something to tell Father so he doesn't freak out." to which Damon nodded and together the two Salvatore brothers moved fast into the direction of their home, the football slipping from Stefan's fingers when they entered the house.

Luckily, the maids who were in the house though they gave the brothers a curious look, did well to not say anything as Damon with the female in his arms , walked up the stairs with his younger brother Stefan following after him. Once a spare bedroom was found, Stefan pushed down the door handle and Damon walked through, making way towards the bed and gently setting the female down upon it before turning to face Stefan, motioning they should leave. Once the Salvatore brother's had done so and the door closed after the two of them, they looked at each other. They needed to talk to their father.

 **~End of Stefan's P.O.V.~**

My eyes flutter open and for a few moments, I feel disoriented. Then the memories come back... the light through my body, the tense pressure, the wind whipping, appearing in the forest, the estate, Stefan and Damon... I jerk upward, gripping the bed with my hands on either side of me as I look around, taking in my surroundings. I briefly forget that if I let myself get stressed, I will have a panic attack again or that if my asthma kicks up again, I wont have an inhaler to help me. I am in the world of the Vampire Diaries like those fanfictions and before I think further that I may never get home, I am in the year of 1864.

My thoughts and my oncoming panic attack are halted when I felt a soft yet firm restraining pressure on my wrist. "It's ok, your safe, I'm not going to hurt you. Please calm down.", said a male's voice and Allison stills, turning to face the man who by sight is Damon.

It was different seeing him in person than on a tv or computer screen. Was it corny to say that they failed to show his true beauty? Raven dark hair was atop his head in a calmed spiky manner and he had a handsome face set with ice blue eyes and a defined jawline and she had to remember this was Damon when he was human and for a moment , she smiles. Damon seems to take this as a good thing as he slides his hand from the beautiful woman's wrist. "How about you tell me your name?"

Though she knew that in a time period such as this, there were not advances to tell whether a person was lying and unfortunately for two huge reasons, she had to lie. She frowns, acting disoriented and it kind of worked because Damon clearly believed with how concerned he looked at her. "A..All..Allison.", she spoke, lifting a hand to rub at her head as she lets out a soft breath.

"It's nice to meet you Allison.. I'm Damon.", he smiles warmly at her but then he notices something, the frown on her face, "What do you remember before passing out?", he had a theory when she stuttered out her name but he needed to test it out. Right now, Stefan was talking to his father about the appearance of the girl in his home. Giuseppe Salvatore was clearly against a random girl in his home but if Damon was right, they couldn't just throw her out.

This is where her acting had to come in. They would turn her away and consider her mad if she told them the truth of where she came from. Plus, whether her family would live in this world too but without her apart of it, her dad wouldn't born until the late 1950's. Fear showed in her blue eyes, if she never got back home and as far as she could tell she was human, she would never see them again. Tears welled up in her blue eyes as she shakes her head, looking at Damon, "I.. I don't know.. where am I?", she said, looking around as she tried to get out of the bed.

"Woah easy easy.", he spoke, standing before her as he helped her out of bed due to her injured ankle. Something about her tears welled up a protective instinct in him though he didn't know her. Perhaps it was how innocent she looked. "You are in mine and my families home. When you passed out, my brother and I didn't want to leave you there.", he told her and she seemed to relax at his care for her. She nodded at his words as she removed her hands from him and he slightly stepped back from her though he kept his eyes on her, cautious.

"You injured your ankle... we should get that taken care of. My father can get a physician to come to our home and help you with your ankle and... your memory.", he spoke gently, looking at her with worried eyes. What was a beautiful young girl doing roaming around the woods without her memory? Where did she come from? , Damon wondered.

Allison winced but nonetheless, she nodded as she slowly walked with him out the bedroom albeit him wrapping an arm around his shoulders so she wouldn't put too much pressure on her hurt ankle. As her and Damon left the bedroom, she took in her surroundings , noting it in comparison to what she saw on screen to now it being reality for her. She let it slip from her mind that she could be on her own as she admired the homely look of the estate as Damon took her to the living room where Stefan would be with their father.

As they moved down the stairs with slight trouble due to Damon having her weight on him despite her feeling light, they reached the ground floor and made way to the living room where Giuseppe was sitting in an arm chair where to the side in a couch, sat Stefan. They both looked up when Damon and Allison entered the room. Giuseppe watched them with narrowed yet curious eyes. Perhaps it was narrowed because a strange woman was in his home and his son Damon had her wrap an arm around his shoulder but he reminded himself that Stefan said she fell and injured her ankle so with the curious look of wondering who she was, a softening look was on the Salvatore father's face as he stands up.

Stefan looks at the angel in Damon's hold and he goes to help Damon set Allison down on the couch. A soft grunt falls out Allison's lips as she sits. She could see that she took Stefan's spot with him aside of her and Damon aside his father in another couch. Damon seems to get his father's attention with a cleared throat, motioning his head away from his brother and the girl, clearly needing to talk with his dad. Raising an eyebrow, Giuseppe looks towards his son and Allison with a soft, "If you will excuse me for a moment." and he moves to follow his son a bit away where Damon would tell him about her memory loss. Giuseppe put a finger to his chin, rubbing it slightly as he thought. The look on his son Damon's face spoke that they shouldn't toss the poor girl away when she was lost and hurt.

He watched from a bit away as Stefan tried to converse with Allison whose name Damon told him, he could see the girl shake her head at something his son said, a frown on her angelic facial features, biting her lip with tears in her eyes. He noticed Stefan hug her and Allison froze, before slowly hugging him back and Stefan pulled away, trying to cheer her up and Allison seemed to smile weakly, sunshine like with a sparkle to her eyes. If Stefan's father and brother saw him, they would have seen how his breath caught in his throat.

Giuseppe had wondered if she had been a vampire due to that secret part about the Founder's Council but something about the girl felt pure, something that would attract vampires and their darkness. Of course, he would have to test to see how she reacted to vervain. Though he didn't show this through his eyes, he turns towards his brother Damon, "Once the physician looks her over, I shall ask her to see how she would feel about it. If she declines, I will try and do what I can for her." then he goes back to his son Stefan and the girl Allison, Damon following after his father.


End file.
